


Taking Refuge after the Battle

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Changing Fate [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward First Love, Force nightmares suck, Gen, Public Display of Affection, anakin loves the baby clones, but they are both trying hard to be proper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The droids are stilling coming for our heroes, and they know they have to survive, to get back to Naboo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Refuge after the Battle

Obi-Wan felt a flicker of awareness not his own, hissing as he shifted in the tight cave, barely more than a burrow in the side of the hill. He had finished off the droids that had come for him, and realized that his injuries combined with the lack of Force connection and a fresh blaster wound along the back of one calf had left him too vulnerable. He'd found the burrow, made certain nothing was in it, and purposefully made it even harder to access by dragging a rock to its entrance.

Miraculously, it seemed to have paid off. He hadn't even heard a droid pass by, at least not before he'd fallen into a fitful, almost feverish sleep, despite treating the blaster wound.

Was the Force back -- no, not reliably. He winced at the stabbing pain in his mind, but focused on the whisper under it. That felt like Anakin, maybe.

Not Qui-Gon?

Obi-Wan pushed the fear away, refusing to be undone by it. He had no sense of the time, but his muscles gave enough protests that he could assume he'd been curled in on himself for hours. With some difficulty, he moved the rock away and listened.

There was nothing droid-related in his hearing range, nor human related, sadly. Nor was there much light which was not good. He needed to get moving, try to find the others. Once he was with them, everything else could be worked out.

++++

Obi-Wan was pretty certain he neither wanted to be on a planet with multiple moons at night nor ever so completely by himself ever again. He kept getting flashes of the Force, but often with pain, and had taken to shielding as best he could so he didn't misstep or, worse, miss an early sign of droids coming his way. 

He thought he was closing in on where the sense of Anakin was. He'd resigned himself to it being Anakin because Anakin was always a beacon in the Force, and banished his fear for Qui-Gon.

Eleven had spent the last hour fifty meters up one of the trees, out about three clicks from where Commander Skywalker had found to hole them up, a scavenged set of macro-binoculars (tuned for night vision) in one hand. He made another sweep and breathed out a long sigh of relief. Human shape, almost two meters tall, human heat signature -- on this world, that had to be Commander Kenobi. 

And he was headed right to them. Good, _definitely_ good, but that didn't mean they shouldn't give him a hand. "Points, Fifteen," he murmured into his comm link, "I've got eyes on our missing Jedi. He might need some help in," he added, and gave the bearing from the camp his brother needed to head out on. 

"Right," Fifteen agreed, once Points had replied, "I'll go," and headed out at a swift jog, not trying to be quiet. 

Points, on the other hand, had to go to where Master Jinn was sitting, and disturb his commanding officer's apparent rest. "Sir?" he asked, soft. 

Qui-Gon opened his eyes to look at the soldier, still slightly unnerved by the lack of strength in his Force awareness. He hadn't felt this blind -- 

\-- wrong analogy. He pushed that away; he could not let past memories rise up just because he was worried about his present attachment.

"Yes, Points?" he asked politely.

"Eleven picked up somebody human coming our way, sir. Fifteen went to guide him in, in case he's, well, in case he's in the kind of shape you two've been, frankly," Points relayed. 

Fifteen kept up his jog, despite the kriffing triple moon-shadow, his ears and eyes alert, until he spotted the flash of light tunic, and stopped there, calling out a soft, "Sir?" 

Qui-Gon let his breath out, then rose. Obi-Wan had to be in bad shape; he'd known it all along, when he first woke and his partner was not yet to them. Hearing it, though, having it confirmed, made his worry all the stronger. "Take me to the point he will approach from, please," Qui-Gon said.

"Yes, sir." 

Obi-Wan stumbled a little, before breathing out a sigh of relief. "Trooper? Who are you, so I can thank you for being here," Obi-Wan offered up, trying to move toward the voice with something closer to gracefulness. 

"It's Fifteen, sir," he answered shaking his head a little at Jedi strangeness. "And it's good to see you, sir. We're encamped not that far from here." 

"Thank the Force," Obi-Wan muttered. "Fifteen, may I have assistance?" He was not too proud to lean on someone else to make it the last little way.

Qui-Gon was straining his eyes to make out the approach, finding the triple moons rather disorienting. All he wanted was to be certain his partner was safe, that their people could pull fully back inside the perimeter…

...and to actually lay hands on Obi-Wan since the Force bonds were being difficult to hold on to!

//No, sir, I ran all the way out here to make you haul your own weight back,// Fifteen thought, but very firmly did not say. "Of course, sir," he agreed, and moved up -- now that he wasn't going to trigger Jedi reflexes -- to help. "What's injured, sir?" 

"Blaster wound on one calf, wrenched muscles in the other. Both shoulders tender, my head's groggy still, and my ribs are on fire," Obi-Wan told him. "Only the blaster wound is from a droid directly; the rest happened in the crash." Obi-Wan gingerly placed an arm around Fifteen's shoulders, noticing the 'armor' then. "Ingenious re-purposing, I'd say," he admired.

"We'd rather have our own, sir, but this stops their bolts pretty good," Fifteen agreed, shaking his head slightly at the injury list. "Sounds like you got the worst of it, sir. This way." 

With both legs, ribs, and shoulders hurt, this wasn't going to be fun for the Jedi, but they'd make it. Eleven would see anything coming at them. Well, anything but one of the native's kinfolk, anyway. 

"Glad to hear the rest of you came out of it better off," Obi-Wan said wryly, trying to cover his elation that Qui-Gon wasn't badly injured. He gamely pushed himself to keep up with Fifteen, not let his injuries slow them, but there was only so much his ability to censor pain could allow for. It was careful going back to the camp.

Eleven saw them get half-way back, realized just how slow going it was for them, and hesitated between going to aid, and holding his position. He gave way to duty, but did comm Points again. 

"Sir, the Jedi looks to be badly injured, even with assistance," he told his leader.

"Acknowledged," Points replied, soft, considering the options. They needed to keep comms to a minimum, to keep the droid control ships above from finding them, but there was no sense in sending Ten or Sixteen out with the litter if being transported like that was just going to aggravate the injuries the Jedi had taken. But then again, with the way Master Jinn was tensed beside him, if they didn't get back soon, he was likely to do something like try and go out there on his own. 

That, nobody needed, not with Anakin soundly asleep next to the Queen. He left Master Jinn's side to gather up the litter and Ten, and send him out on the same heading. 

Ten didn't question. He got the litter in a solid carry and took off down to where the pair were coming in. He skidded to a stop once he was just ahead of his brother and the Jedi, waving the litter as explanation.

"Sir, if you will allow us," Ten said.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Not my favorite way to travel, but I don't doubt you both will move much easier than with me trying to tough it out." He moved just enough for the pair to get the litter laid out and ready for him.

"Likely, sir," Fifteen agreed, motioning to him in the crazy light from the moons. "Okay, let's go." 

Obi-Wan held onto the sides of the litter, closing his eyes as the pair of clones carried him back at a jog. 

Qui-Gon saw the pair soon enough and moved to be on hand to help Obi-Wan up out of the litter. The younger man swung his legs over, then hissed softly as he had to put weight back on his legs. 

"Thank you both," Obi-Wan told the troopers.

"Yes sir!" They moved on, taking the litter with them, for just in case.

"Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said softly, facing the elder man with deep relief to know that yes, the man was safe and sound.

"Obi-Wan," was breathed against his hair, as Qui-Gon carefully gathered him into his arms, wrapping him up as gently as he could and still hold him. "You're all right." 

This close, with Obi-Wan actually in his embrace, surely he could -- the Force surged, just enough, and he could finally feel his beloved in his _mind_ , not just his arms, and he shuddered with relief. 

"Ohh," Obi-Wan breathed, feeling that presence twine tightly back into his own, and he _knew_ everything could be fine now. However… "Qui-Gon," he urged, a little disconcerted to be so open around the troopers.

"I'll be properly calm in a moment," he replied, still against his hair, though his lips curved in a half-smile, hidden by night and Obi-Wan's hair, at his beloved's concern for decorum. "But I haven't been able to sense you -- or anything else -- since waking up." 

That had Obi-Wan clutching his love tighter, knowing that had to be terrifying; it had been hard enough on him with the flickers he'd managed while working his way here. "I'm sure they'll see worse, if they keep hanging around Anakin," Obi-Wan managed to quip, despite the tightness of his hold.

"Undoubtedly," Qui-Gon agreed with a quiet chuckle, that tightening grip telling him that Obi-Wan understood. "Come sit with me. Anakin's sleeping -- he has to, honestly, from what they've told me he had to do -- and so are the ladies."

"Our Padawan living up to his reputation of being spectacular?" Obi-Wan asked with a fond smile, but he let Qui-Gon lead him to safety. "I tried to do a healing trance, when I realized I was going to get myself killed if I didn't hide first. I don't think it had much effect."

"I tried while they were carrying me here," Qui-Gon agreed, "and I'm not sure it did either. But at least I'm up and walking again, and fairly sure I can manage to fight the next wave of the droids that finds us. 

"We seem to have escaped from their controllers' sight or sensors now, at least. Unlike where we crashed. And yes, yes he was. Oh, he managed to meet one of the natives, who's probably somewhere nearby." 

"Already with your habit of charming the natives," Obi-Wan said with a light smile. He'd finally come to terms with that habit, and knew his own reluctance had much to do with his failures as a young Padawan, when he'd cared too much about the natives. "I've only had to fight a handful of the droids since I crashed," he added, to make it clear he could help in defense.

"And you are far more injured than I or Anakin. Even the worst injured of the troopers is better off than you, as he refuses to believe a cast is a hindrance," Qui-Gon said, bemused by his Knight's insistence on being counted among the defenders. 

Obi-Wan sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, shoving it back from his face. "If they carried you here, you were not well at all."

"Force-drain, my own; nothing more. Now rest; Points and Wiz have placed simple traps to make noise, and are rotating a watch for us all."

"Wiz?"

"Formerly Thirteen. And his naming has the other six plotting ways to get Anakin to name them now," Qui-Gon explained with a chuckle. "Rest, love. Dawn feels far nearer than I prefer."

Obi-Wan settled as best he could, and did as commanded. He needed to heal more, so he wasn't a detriment to their survival… and he was back where his family was, alien as that concept might have been to him when he was younger.

+++++

Anakin woke up suddenly, finding Rik'shali crouching near him. Teeth were bared, and that was not a smile, so it wasn't difficult for Anakin to know a threat was coming.

He hoped everyone was rested, at least some. He felt better, and that was Obi-Wan very close; good. Having the other man in camp took a huge weight off. 

"Ani?" Padmé asked, feeling him try to stand.

"Trouble coming, Angel," he said, feeling a burst of pride when her eyes came open and she made ready to help with defenses. He looked to Rik'shali, trying to project a readiness for the native to lead him. It must have worked, as Rik'shali guided him out of camp and away to the north, where there were droids, a couple of tanks and a mobile control unit. They were still some distance down and away, but the dawning light was showing them on the march toward the rocky hills the camp was in.

"Not good," he murmured, and took a deep breath before closing his eyes and reaching for his Master. //Master, trouble... tanks, control unit, droids of course...// 

Qui-Gon rumbled, low in his throat, and ran his hand along Obi-Wan's shoulder. //Then get back here,// he replied, //my job, today.// 

Anakin sent a stubborn feeling of being rested and ready back at him. He'd slept at least two full hours! And this looked like a major force, possibly the main force on the planet! 

Obi-Wan twisted his shoulder into that touch, then wearily blinked his eyes open. "Hmm? Trouble?"

"Very large trouble," Qui-Gon agreed. At the same moment, Fifteen -- up the tree his brother had been in earlier, who'd followed the path Skywalker was taking with the macro-binocs -- sent a series of com-static pulses, and Qui-Gon could feel him hastening down the tree to come back to them. 

He could also feel his Padawan being stubborn, and he said across the bond, again, //Anakin. Get back here.// 

There was a rebellious feeling in the eventual acquiescence, but Anakin started moving back to camp. He'd argue his case from there. Rik'shali looked fiercely at the army of non-living, but her stranger was going back for his clan. That made sense.

Points rubbed his eyes clear and then settled the makeshift droid armor back in place, going to find Qui-Gon as he interpreted the coded comm buzz.

"A large force on its way, sir. What is the plan?" He was good with guerrilla style tactics, attacking them now on the run, or waiting for an entrenched fight. Running from it looked senseless, given the tanks and numbers. 

Obi-Wan tested his weight on his legs; the blaster wound wasn't quite as irritating, and he had a little less pain in the other one. His ribs still felt horrible, and if he was in lengthy battle, he was going to have to be conservative on his style with the lightsaber.

"We're going to have to take the fight to them, Points," Qui-Gon replied. "There aren't enough of us to dig in anywhere we can reach, and we can't let them trap us. Obi-Wan and Twelve stay here, with the Queen and Commander Olié -- " he fixed his partner with a sharp look, as he was hearing no argument on that, "in case their sensors have already located us. You'll split the rest of the squad between Anakin and I, and we'll see how far back along their flanks we can get before we take them apart. 

"Tanks first -- hello, Anakin, what are you planning on arguing with me about?" 

Anakin gave a wry smile at that. "Controller first. If they dropped one on the planet, I am pretty certain the ships in orbit are already gone, rather than risk Hutt reprisal. If I can get the controller, that drops the fighting force immediately to just the ones outfitted for individual processing." 

"Working from the assumption that the tanks have to both find their range and are not as easy to target individual fighters?" Points asked, just to clarify why they weren't taking the tanks on first.

"Correct," Anakin agreed with him. He then looked at his Master, waiting for the rebuttal.

Qui-Gon gave him a long look. "And if you can take the controller with most of its systems intact, Anakin, you can bring whatever ship they left to pull their forces back _out_ down to us. The tanks have no such advantage." 

Anakin took that in, gave a small, sharp grin, and nodded. "I can do that, Master." He would get Rik'shali to move with him. "Permission to move ahead now?"

"Crazy Jedi," Points said, completely approving of their youngest leader and his bold style. 

"Not too far ahead, Anakin, we don't want those B2s going haywire with just you and Rik'shali out there, but yes. Go get yourself into position." 

"Thank you, Master," Anakin said, before pointing at Rik'shali and making a 'follow me' gesture. He took off at an easy jog, dodging the traps that had been set to alert the camp if droids got close in the night.

"He does excel at this part of things," Obi-Wan said with a sigh. "I will go and get set into position with my team; I have ideas on a bit of misdirection, should they make it this far.

"Half the squad to you, sir, and half to me, I take it?" Points asked to be certain he understood the revised orders, based on Anakin dashing off.  
"Now that he's picked up another job to do, yes," Qui-Gon agreed, flicking a glance after his Padawan affectionately. 

++++

Points was still stunned they had made it through the battle without taking a single loss, something he credited to both their tactics and the Jedi. Qui-Gon Jinn had wound up holding back the tide while protecting Fourteen, giving the trooper a chance to be pulled back, but that was their closest call.

Now, taking stock, he hoped fervently that Anakin's appraisal of the forces on the planet against them were true, because there was not a single member of their force, minus the Queen, without injuries of some kind, either through battle or the landing itself. He looked up wearily as Obi-Wan Kenobi came to him, trying to wave him off to the others.

"Your men are tended, and now it is your turn," the Knight said, dropping carefully down on his knees to help ease Points' armor off to get to the blaster wound along his ribs more easily. Points looked around, saw bandages showing on every single one of his men, saw the Queen herself sitting with Fourteen and Sabé, still wrapping bandages along the woman's neck and shoulder where a piece of shrapnel had caught in the crevice of her armor.

"Thank you, sir," Points said, submitting to treatment.

Qui-Gon glanced around, saw that Obi-Wan was taking care of Points and that he was the last of them to be tended, then looked again for Anakin. Ah. There, of course. He was crouching beside the frame of one of the B2s, Rik'shali barely visible against the gray of the droid, taking it apart. Not with his lightsaber, or a vibroblade... 

Working on the droid with one of Rik'shali's knives, Anakin felt his Master's interest and turned his head, lifting the blade for him to get a look at before he went back to taking the B2 apart, his native ally watching intently. She -- he was almost entirely certain that was the right pronoun, from the sense of her he had now that his Force abilities were coming back, though she was very, very quiet in his mind -- had started to take the droid apart herself, casting glances at him as the casing resisted, and he'd managed to offer to show her. 

She had a hunter's interest in them, he thought, not a scavenger's -- though he would be surprised if every droid lying around this world wasn't eventually ransacked down to the smallest components for -- and so he'd felt no qualms at all about showing her how to disassemble them without lingering power supplies causing shocks, or the caustic hydraulic fluids hurting her. Her people were nothing like Jawas, but the knife in his hand was made of a fairly rough iron. These were duralloy and composite armor, with gold and copper and steel wiring. Since her people knew how to forge, they'd probably be quick about figuring out the new metals. 

Padmé spared another glance at Fourteen; he was unconscious, thankfully, and she couldn't see blood seeping through any of his bandages now. She then turned her attention back to Sabé, mouth pressed in a tight line. The shrapnel had been too close to a major artery for her peace of mind. Still they'd gotten it free, and Sabé was being so strong about being tended to.

"We'll leave here soon," she said. "And I think the Senate will move forward, finally, on the cases against the Trade Federation. Maybe we can use this as a way to convince the other Separatists that the Trade Federation is taking them down the wrong road."

"We can hope," Sabé agreed softly, reading the worry in her friend's eyes easily. "It's alright, Milady. I'm not that badly hurt, really. And Wiz looked smug about his prospects with the control unit, before he disappeared into it." 

That she wished Anakin had been able to take the Neimodian inside it alive, she wasn't about to say, especially given that the being had taken a deflected blaster bolt to the chest in the middle of trying to shoot Points. It just would have been easier to conclusively prove what had happened with a living Trade Federation captive. 

"I'm glad everyone made it back safe," Padmé told her handmaiden. "We will advertise that we were more than willing to meet negotiations, and that we were met with treachery. That should help the negotiations with the systems not committed either way."

She had to look at the positive side of this. They had known the risks, tried to minimize them in all ways possible, and had at least survived. She would spend her remaining months as Queen using this to lever peace into place, no matter what that piece of bantha filth in the Chancellor's office tried!

Sabé nodded ever so slightly, and lifted her Queen's fingers to her lips for a moment. "Surely it will," she answered, though she was well aware that Padmé was more using her as a sounding board than really needing her input, but she did happen to think her Queen was right. And she very well knew that fire in her friend's eyes. This had been an incredible mistake on everyone's part but theirs, and she was going to enjoy watching them receive the rewards of their attempt. 

++++

Anakin proved that the droid ship was no match for his skills. Wiz had gotten it down for them, and then they had used its systems to send a shutdown signal to any other drones that might possibly be left active on the surface of the planet. When it was time to leave, Padmé faced Rik'shali and offered the one thing she had that might have value, based on what they had observed of her so far. 

"Thank you," the Queen said, holding her personal knife out to the native, hilt first. "We are indebted to you." She knew the words would probably mean nothing, but the gift offering was fairly common among most warrior societies.

Rik'shali blinked up at Padhmee, her eyes studying the knife for a moment, then reached up and took it carefully. She had seen the others half-bow, and so she folded the knife back against her chest and dipped over it, her eyes still watching Padhmee. They were gathered around the new star-piece, that had come down without fire or breaking, and she had a suspicion that now they would go into it, and go away again. 

"Goodbye," she told the strangers, in her own language, though they understood her no better than she understood them, and lifted the hand not holding the knife to wave farewell. 

Padmé mimicked the particular way she waved, and the handmaidens did as well. They then embarked on the ship, followed by the troopers who gave their own farewell waves. Anakin was already inside with Qui-Gon, pre-flighting the ship, but Obi-Wan executed a bow to the native, before going in.

Rik'shali was of no mind to be close when the star-piece began to burn again, and so she turned and loped away, heading back to her village and the Maitrakh, to tell what her first-daughter had seen. 

++++

"Well, Padmé is going to be contacting her Senator, but one of us still has to make the report to the Council," Obi-Wan said with a sigh, currently looking most undignified as he laid on the shorter couch. "I nominate Anakin, since he handled so much of the mission so well," he added, just to see if he could get Anakin to stop prowling.

The younger Jedi whirled, glaring at his big brother. "Oh no. I am not comming in to the Council with this. We didn't actually get any proof, other than the Trade Federation having a vendetta on us all, which we knew! I bet they even try to play it off as some kind of double-cross within their own ranks, with that having been a seditious element who showed up at the meeting spot, and how dare we leave before the real negotiators got there."

"Oh, Anakin, it's not as bad as all that," Obi-Wan chided. "We survived what was meant to be a deathtrap, which is going to push the Sith a little harder into a corner. He has to make a mistake eventually, as we keep beating his plans."

Qui-Gon made a quietly amused noise, watching the interaction between his partner and his Padawan, shaking his head slightly. "No, Anakin, it's all right. I'll deal with the Council, but Obi-Wan _is_ correct. Eventually he has to make a mistake, and then we'll have him. 

"On a rather different topic; do you have _any_ idea what that was that they hit us with?" 

"I've been thinking on it, but I haven't been having a lot of luck," Anakin said. "Whatever it was absolutely tore up every component that was under power, even in our droids." There was a brief moment of quiet for the poor astromechs he and Obi-Wan had used for the mission. "Maybe once I talk it over with the other mechanics and pilots, we can figure it out? I remember seeing a bright pulse as I cleared planetary shadow, before the ship went non-responsive."

"That fits with what I remember, as I had a chance to try and maneuver, but it was expanding," Obi-Wan told them. "I don't ever wish to use manual flap releases again, or hold a Force-shield around a ship like that again."

"Expanding?" Qui-Gon asked, humming low in his throat, "interesting. I've been thinking about it, too, but the only disabling weapon I can think of is an ion cannon -- and that was _definitely_ not just ion damage." 

"I was thinking the same thing, Master, but while it might start on the same principle, it is not fully the answer," Anakin said. "I'll keep puzzling at it," he promised.

"Good," Qui-Gon nodded, "I had no doubt that you would. Especially given that it had an incredibly worrying," he decided that understatement suited, "area of effect." 

Obi-Wan gave an indelicate snort at that phrasing. "A Master of the obvious, in such small words," he teased his partner. "As Anakin is working that, and you will handle the Council, I will go and make myself available to the Queen, to learn how her report was taken." He pushed himself to his feet and found both his boots and robe to go into the Palace proper.

"I could do that too," Anakin offered. "You're supposed to be resting your legs, Obi-Wan," he added, to make it about the Knight, not his wish to be near Padmé.

Qui-Gon wasn't entirely certain which of them he was most entertained by, Obi-Wan looking for any excuse to push the limit the healers set on him, or Anakin for instantly wanting to go to the Queen and just as instantly finding a way to have it also be because he was concerned for Obi-Wan. But all of it was very entertaining, and he just smiled at both of them and let them figure it out on their own. 

Obi-Wan considered being difficult, but he just smiled and put his boots down. "Alright, Anakin," he said, shaking his head. "I will do as the healers wish and remain off my legs." He eased back down on the couch, amused by their Padawan.

Anakin grinned and was out the door before anyone could change their mind on the division of labor. He wanted to be sure he knew just what to plan for when they got back to Coruscant, as he was growing increasingly convinced the Chancellor was going to strike hard and fast.

Qui-Gon could feel Anakin's concern flickering across his mind and rippling through the Force, but it faded as he concentrated on his route. "Amazing," he said mildly, teasing his partner, "you, doing as the healers wish." 

"Taking pity on the boy," Obi-Wan defended himself. "He did exceptionally well. Better than I would have managed at sixteen with you unconscious and so many depending on what happened next." He did not dwell on the fact his first solo jaunts had come at sixteen, to rescue Qui-Gon from a mad scientist. That had been far more personal than this had been.

Qui-Gon padded across the room and ran his fingers through his beloved's hair, knowing without having to lean against the bond exactly what Obi-Wan was thinking of. "You did just fine, when you needed to, my own.

"But he did do very well," he agreed, standing there for several more long moments. If Obi-Wan said nothing more, he would go and start a holo-call with the Council, but it could wait a bit yet. They had only just made it back to Naboo, after all. None of them had been willing to risk staying out of hyperspace for long enough to send more than a momentary 'we are alive'. 

"Hmm," Obi-Wan said, pushing up into that touch on his hair. "I'd love to know if I caught all of your fatigue and his, because I am solidly leaning towards a nap, Qui-Gon," he said, slightly annoyed by the fact he was so tired; he felt as if he had done the least. Intellectually, he knew it was Force-drain, and Qui-Gon was feeling it too.

"Just as soon as I talk to the Council, I'm leaning towards joining you in that," Qui-Gon replied, his fingers stroking again. "And stop giving yourself grief, my own; I borrowed your strength to save the cruiser, though I didn't have time to realize I was, then."

"Glad you did, my heart," Obi-Wan said. "I'll be glad to nap with you, after you report." He closed his eyes though, making no move to get up from where he was. That could wait for now. He settled in to rest while Qui-Gon handled the report, willing his body to heal.

Plo Koon, Yoda, and Depa Billaba were the only three Masters actually in the Temple when Qui-Gon's holo comm steadied. Of the other Masters, only half of them joined by holo, leaving Qui-Gon wondering what had gone wrong now.

He was not far from the truth.

"Greetings Master Jinn," Plo Koon began. "We were most pleased to be apprised that you survived the mission, but a more complete report will be quite welcome. Ryloth was only the first strike by the Separatists. Eight systems that had been speaking of possibly leaving for them have been occupied now."

"The situation is growing more grave by the day, Master Jinn," Depa Billaba reported. "We feel the Separatists are purposefully putting pressure on with the belief that the leading mouthpiece of the peaceful movement would be out of the way."

Qui-Gon took a slow breath at the system count, and then nodded slowly. "I wish I were at all surprised, Masters. Instead, I am profoundly concerned for the safety of everyone responding, because the Separatists have a new weapon. It is something more powerful than any ion cannon, capable of striking a cruiser and two escort fighters in a single attack, and completely disabling every system aboard all three craft.

"How any of us got our ships through reentry and on the ground; I can only thank the Force, and be amazed, as it defies all reason and chance." 

"Grave, this news is," Yoda said, after a moment to weigh that. 

"All ships sent so far have reported in, Master Jinn, to allay your worries. Perhaps the weapon was a prototype they did not expect to leave a witness account of?" Plo Koon offered. "That they were plainly intent on assassination is made ever more clear, though, by this report.

"I take it there were no negotiations at all?" he asked, more for formality's sake than anything else.

"There were not," Qui-Gon agreed, "and that is possible, Master Plo. I hope it is the truth of the matter, as well. We emerged from hyperspace, saw only one of the agreed-upon ships, and proceeded towards the planet. We had not so much as been hailed when our ships were attacked." 

He ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head. "I must admit, Masters, the strain of holding the ship intact meant that I blacked out before it hit the ground entirely, and from the Queen's account, lost a great part of that day to unconsciousness. My Padawan had reached us, helped defend the Queen from a third and fourth wave of assault, and determined that the ship was too obvious and vulnerable a target before I awakened again." 

"Skywalker is growing strong under your tutelage, Master Jinn," Plo Koon said approvingly. "A credit to the Order, and good that he was able to rise to the needs.

"Knight Kenobi's suggestion that Knight Eerin might like Kamino as an assignment has borne out. She is now working as a coordinator there, as the Senate is steadily pressing for use of the troops to support the planets now deemed most at risk. We have stressed that only a small fraction of the number are even at a level of maturity to assist us."

"More concerning," Depa began, "is that another round of motions for further executive powers has entered the Senate. Coincidentally, there was a small medical supply shortage on Alderaan, a crop failure on Chandrila, and a political scandal on Corellia recently."

Qui-Gon flashed Master Koon a quick, pleased smile at the praise for Anakin, then nodded at the news that Bant was doing well on Kamino. She was absolutely welcome to that planet's incessant storms, for all of him. He wasn't surprised that the Senate was pushing to use the troopers but so many of them were far from ready. 

Bant would make certain that only those who were ready would be sent, at least. 

It was that last that set his teeth on edge, tightened his mouth, and he breathed out slowly. "New powers for the Chancellor. I see. Are the motions gaining any ground, or...?" 

"More allies, we now have," Yoda said wearily. "Small systems who see threat in larger ones growing more powerful within the Republic. Holding back the tide, they are."

"Chommell sector's Senator is doing an admirable job, currently, of providing some guidance there. No doubt, he will be able to use the recent near tragedy to spur more sympathy for his cause; it seems to be a Naboo strength, for good or ill," Plo Koon said.

Qui-Gon nodded to Master Yoda, pleased to hear that they did have allies, that the Sith who sat at the center of the Republic would not have an easy path to the absolute power and rule he undoubtedly craved. That his very nature meant he must crave and he carefully ignored Master Koon's words for a moment. "Perhaps it is fitting, then, that where one tragedy elevated our enemy, this attempt at another will help hold him at bay." 

"Indeed." Plo Koon shifted, taking the stance of consideration Qui-Gon knew well from other meetings and classes with the man. "Now, it remains to decide where best the three of you can fit in the web, I believe. Given what you said of your escape from the weapon, I presume a rest is needed."

"Well that you are on such a restful planet, yes, Master Qui-Gon?" Yoda asked, all innocent inquiry. Only a tiny touch of mischief touched the ancient Jedi's eyes or voice.

"I would agree with that, Master, yes," Qui-Gon agreed, knowing amusement flickered in his own eyes at the comment. "And we quite definitely need rest, Plo Koon. Anakin is in the best shape of any of us, but we are all... erratic... in any manipulation of the Force outside ourselves." 

"Contact us at your convenience, then, Master Jinn. Or we shall contact you, if an emergency arises near you," Plo Koon said. "Unless you have further information to impart, I suggest you go rest."

Qui-Gon bowed, deep, considered the events, and said mildly, "Only that our soldiers seem to take great delight in being granted names that recognize something individual in them. May the Force be with you all, Masters."

"That will be taken into consideration," Depa promised.

"May the Force be with you," Plo Koon intoned before letting the connection drop. 

Qui-Gon closed the connection on his end, secured the comm, and went to go and convince his beloved that they were going to actually go to bed for a while. "We're ordered to rest, and contact the Council when we are recovered enough," he said as he got close to the couch, "so come along, beloved." 

Obi-Wan grumbled some. "Thought it would take you longer," he said, slowly swinging his legs around to stand back up. "And I think I want Master Plo to remain as the Master of the Order if it means not dashing from one adventure to the next without time to sleep between," he teased.

"I don't disagree," Qui-Gon agreed, wrapping his arm around his beloved's waist."And what in the planets made you think that?" 

"Much as I admire the Council, and prefer not to, ahem, debate them too much, they will talk and talk. Usually abetted by a certain handsome Master of mine debating them at the most inopportune moments," Obi-Wan told him in an utterly innocent tone.

Qui-Gon laughed, low and amused, and tugged Obi-Wan a little closer. "They had other things to do. Like warn everyone dealing with the Trade Federation about their new trick."

Obi-Wan nodded, letting Qui-Gon keep him close, even leaning into him a little to go to the bedroom with him. "Rest a few days, and then we'll go back to the fray."

++++

Queen Amidala closed out her comm with her Senator and what allies he had been able to rapidly assemble, several minutes after she had heard Anakin quietly slip through the door off to her side, and turned her head to smile at him, despite the fact that she was in her full makeup and regalia. 

"What brings you so quickly, Ani?" 

"We felt one of us should be here, to learn how your report went," Anakin said, trying not to flush at that smile, at the way she made him feel. He needed to get his control back in place; living through danger was no excuse to disrespect what he wanted to build with her, eventually. "I volunteered, so that Obi-Wan did not push himself."

Padmé blinked for a moment at that flush on his cheeks, but then, every time she saw him, he stole a little more of her heart, and somehow, she did not think she was the only one that applied to. "I'm not certain he knows how to do anything else, Ani," she replied, before she sighed and shrugged one shoulder. "It went about as you'd expect, at least with my Senator and our allies. 

"I haven't convinced myself to contact the Chancellor's office, yet, despite that I probably _should_..." 

"No." Anakin was firm on that. "The Council will handle that communication, as he asked this through the Council," he reasoned with her, despite feeling anything but reasonable about it. "You don't need to discuss this with him. Your Senator will. The Jedi will. You have to, logically, prepare your planet for potential repercussions, yes? That is a legitimate excuse."

"So he did," Padmé agreed, feeling a flash of relief that told her she was probably letting herself be convinced too easily, "and I do. The last thing I want to do is talk to him, Ani, but I don't think we can afford for him to know that -- but you're not wrong, it's not as though he contacted me to go."

Anakin nodded, then let go of some of his anger. She needed support, not his too-strong protective rage. "I'd gladly volunteer to accompany you to warn the Gungans," he said, eyes sparkling with mischief. "As Obi-Wan needs time to heal, and my Master certainly does." His injuries felt minor compared to the weight of weariness in that pair. "If, milady, that was your next step."

"We're going to need their aid again, if the Trade Federation returns," Padmé replied, thoughtful, flicking a glance to where Dormé stood, waiting. "So I likely should go to them soon, you're right. And I am sure they would be pleased to see you." 

Dormé nodded. "We can cover if you wish to handle this discreetly, Padmé," she said with informality. "Cordé will take the State regalia while you are gone, since Sabé's injuries make it unwise for her to fill in currently."

"They do prefer seeing _me_ , and not the robes," Padmé replied, still thoughtful, and then nodded. "Call on Commander Panaka while I change, Ani; we've demanded quite enough from him without disappearing from under his nose on our own planet. I don't expect him to come along, but I do want him to know." 

"Of course. I can leave a message with him for my Master," Anakin said. He then bowed slightly to her and Dormé, leaving them to attend his errand.

"He feels strongly about you," the handmaiden pointed out, once the young Jedi was gone.

"I know," Padmé agreed softly, rising to her feet. "I thought that the Jedi were not supposed to have such strong emotions, but then, there are our other Jedi friends." 

"Perhaps, given the recent turns within their Order, our friends are finding a new way, one that allows for their inborn emotional ranges," Dormé offered before moving with her friend to the royal apartments, so they could transform Cordé and let Padmé be herself.

++++

Anakin thought the time spent with the Gungans had gone well. Padmé's ability to deal with her allies was amazing to watch. The food, and a drink that he hadn't realized was alcoholic at first, had been good, because of course Boss Nass had decided to feed them. Now, having nursed that one drink carefully, he was taking Padmé home and he could feel that she was pleased with the outcome.

Boss Nass was going to send word out to have his warriors on alert for mobilization and to keep their eyes open to anything strange. Anakin reached into the Force carefully as he guided the ship to the dock, and could only feel a peaceful calm for once. 

"I have a good feeling about this, Padmé," he said, securing the ship so he could help her out. "As much as I didn't want you in danger like that, I think we might get somewhere, soon, on stopping all of this." It was his hope that their survival would be the tipping point, and the Chancellor would finally reveal himself. He reached down, once he was on the dock, and offered her his hand to pull her up.

She took his hand and let him bring her up out of the ship, her fingers holding on to his as she smiled at him. "I hope you're right, Ani... I really do. I am so tired of knowing the truth and being helpless to do anything about it!

"And as to danger," she shrugged slightly, "you and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were with me. I wasn't worried for myself." 

Anakin flushed a little. "We are dedicated, milady, to the protection of all," he said, eyes dancing a little with merriment as he delivered that adage. "I take some pleasure, though, in being able to serve you in order to serve the Republic."

"...Anakin," she murmured, low-voiced, torn between shaking her head at him and smiling brighter -- and definitely feeling herself starting to flush -- at the intonation in his voice, "you... you are something else, dear one." 

He swallowed a little at her choice of words, then gave her that blazing bright smile that was his trademark. "I try to be. I have big footsteps to follow in, after all," he teased, to turn it around in a way that didn't have his heart absolutely racing. 

He was more than happy to keep her hand in his as they walked back to her quarters, though, to have that closer contact with all she was within the Force to his senses.

She chuckled at that, letting her hand stay in his. "He does have rather a long stride, doesn't he?" 

"I'm getting there," Anakin said, smirking a little. "It's Obi-Wan that has to walk quicker to keep up now." He was looking forward to getting the rest of his height, just to torment his brother a little more. He squeezed her hand gently. "Getting taller than you and Mother… that did shock me, even though it was obviously going to happen."

"What makes you say it was obvious?" Padmé asked, curious, and amused at that boyish, playful smirk about Knight Kenobi. "And yes, I've noticed. You've changed so much, since I first met you." 

Anakin's smile grew even more playful. "I set my goal at my Master's height, and he towers over everyone!" he teased. He then looked at her, really taking her in for a long moment. "You've changed too. Mostly good ways. But sometimes, I wish the worries around your eyes weren't there. That you hadn't had to face the things you have, even though that would have meant never meeting you."

Padmé smiled at him, touched by that gentle, steady regard and the concern for her, even as she shook her head a little. "I don't wish that, Ani. Well, maybe for my mother's sake, a little, but... I was where I needed to be. 

"And it meant I met you." 

Anakin ducked his head at that, biting at his lower lip. Did she have to say things like that when he was trying so hard to be good?

"I'm glad we met, Angel," he said softly when he looked up, all too aware that his eyes were filled with his adoration for her.

"Me, too," she agreed with him, "even if I still haven't convinced you that I'm only a woman, not an angel." 

"Oh, I am very convinced you are a woman as well," he said, his brain not quite quick enough to censor his words. As he realized what he'd said, he gave a fast smile, a nervous laugh, and looked down again. "I mean -- you're beautiful, always have been. I --"

Well, at least she wasn't the only one blushing and occasionally completely failing to find the right words, Padmé thought even as she laughed, softly, and squeezed his fingers before he could dig himself deeper. "I know what you meant, Anakin, and thank you." 

He wanted to lift her hand to his lips and kiss the fingers, like he'd seen in some of those holo programs Obi-Wan pretended not to watch with Bant. He wanted to put his arm around her waist and walk with her the way Qui-Gon sometimes did with Obi-Wan. 

But he couldn't. Not yet. 

"I should get you home, so I can go see Mother, find out if she has a bed for me," he said, half-playful, half-regretful. But he knew he needed to be away from Padmé, despite the ache of that parting, before he said something wrong, or acted on an impulse he would regret.

"Probably so," she agreed, and bit her tongue against pointing out that there was always a bed for him in her palace -- possibly she'd had a bit much of that Gungan wine, if she could even be tempted to say such a thing! "Lucky for us both, we're almost there?" 

"Mostly, yes, even if it means less time for me to enjoy walking with you," he told her smoothly. "Less time for you to be away from your adoring people while you wear the State gowns," he added. "But we both have our duties, and know we have to take care of those first, always."

There… would that reassure her that he was dedicated to his path, or come across as too strong, barring any future they might have? He was certain she cared for him as strongly as he cared for her, but it was this being unable to speak of it that weighed on him so.

"Not always adoring," Padmé replied, her mouth quirking slightly, "but yes. And of course they must -- we both serve others, more than ourselves, and yet, duty is not all there is to life, either." 

That had his breathing out of pace, just those few words. "No, it's not, is it, milady?" he asked her, meeting her eyes clearly. "Imagine, two people who feel that need to serve others, finding a path that lets them also share their joys, their pains, even as they do their best for others. It's the kind of future that sounds perfect to me."

"...and to me, Anakin," Padmé answered, looking back at him, with her eyes just as clear. 

+++

Obi-Wan came alert with a suddenness that was physically painful, trying to grasp the fading memory of a dream.

It came back to him, briefly, as his mind obeyed his will. There was a fight, possibly in the future, possibly soon, and he was crossing his blue blade with red, somewhere hot, the world itself glowing red. His brow creased as he tried to see who the other fighter was, to understand what Sith fighter was to be his next problem. 

Why, then, did he keep seeing glimpses of Anakin? 

No; it was that Anakin was upset as well, he realized with more clarity, turning to rise from the bed. That Qui-Gon was already missing from the bed made him hopeful that Anakin would have comfort quicker than Obi-Wan could walk to Shmi's home. He had to go, though, as his awareness of Anakin and the dream overlapping told him that the Force was trying to guide them all.

++++

As Obi-Wan had predicted, Qui-Gon was already with Anakin. He nodded to Shmi as he passed her in the small home, going back to where he felt both men. No sooner had he cleared the door, though, than Anakin rocketed into his arms, holding on tighter than he had since being a small boy, and Obi-Wan could do nothing but hold him in return.

Qui-Gon's face was serious, yet approving of the blatant use of Force whispers to calm Anakin down that Obi-Wan began stroking along the bond. Slowly, he was able to guide Anakin back to the bed, sitting on it with Anakin plastered to his chest.

"We both dreamed, didn't we, Ani?" he asked. "I can't remember much of mine, other than knowing I was facing a Sith warrior again."

His words made Anakin shudder and grip him harder. "It was me; it was the future that I fall in," he whispered harshly.

Obi-Wan sighed. "That future will not be coming, Anakin," he said with all of his faith and trust. "If we are both dreaming it, I believe it is more a warning that we have not yet found the way to end this, more than the literal interpretation."

"That you did dream it, though, terrifies me," Anakin admitted. "I've been the only one seeing that path." He held on a moment longer, then slowly looked up at the Knight's face. "I could never hate you."

A ripple of the dream came back to Obi-Wan then. _"I loved you, Anakin! You were my brother!"_ had been followed by that hoarse, vicious words in a voice that was Anakin under intense stress -- no, agony -- saying _"I hate you!"_.

"There is trouble ahead," Obi-Wan murmured, managing to get one hand over to Qui-Gon's, as he realized his Master was being dangerously contemplative. "But I think this is the Force showing us a path as warning, not truth, little brother. We'll take Points and his squad back to Kamino, then go see what part of the manipulations we can trace, to find the proof we need against Palpatine."

Anakin forced his breathing to calm, forced himself to be at peace, turning the negative emotions outward.

"Anakin, did you do anything significantly different yesterday, to possibly spark this dream?" Qui-Gon asked, now that they were all together, and his Knight was speaking the sense that could keep this all defused.

Anakin frowned, hesitating, before he dropped his eyes a little. He'd gone to bed in absolute joy, having found a way to confirm and share the feelings between he and Padmé without ruining their current friendship.

"Ani?" Obi-Wan pressed so Qui-Gon did not have to be the firm Master.

"I took the Queen to speak to Boss Nass yesterday," Anakin said, slowly looking up. "I had a good feeling after that, though, like this is all coming closer to an ending," he explained.

"Did you do anything after that?" Qui-Gon asked, sensing something in his Padawan beyond performing his duties. He did nod approvingly; that was a good move on Anakin's part, to guard the woman on such a trip, where Padmé was expected to be herself, not Naboo's Queen, which limited her security detail.

Anakin squirmed, and Obi-Wan let go of him, moving off the bed, so that Qui-Gon could sit closer if he needed to. Slowly, the young man met Qui-Gon's seeking, patient gaze. "Padmé and I spoke of the future, in broad terms. I promise I did not step out of place, and she certainly did not!"

"She would not," Qui-Gon reassured, before reaching out and ruffling Anakin's hair gently. "Nor would you, my Padawan. But I find the timing interesting, and wonder at it."

Obi-Wan let his own mind turn to his dream, but there were no clues in it for him. Instead, he focused on Anakin, on the boy's propensity to such strong emotion where those he loved were concerned.

"I think, Qui-Gon, instead of taking Points and squad back to Kamino, we should ask if Commander Panaka will accept them into service for the Queen," Obi-Wan said slowly, as he pushed against the logical pressures that could be brought to bear on Anakin. "If Points is amenable to the duty."

"He will be!" Anakin said, latching on to that as he half-followed Obi-Wan's logic. "You think Palpatine will harm her, or my mother," he said bitterly.

"It is the only thing, Ani, I can see that would let him twist you to his side," Obi-Wan admitted. "He's tried to capture you at least once now. If he were to do so, and have one or both as leverage against you?"

Anakin crumpled slightly, nodding.

Qui-Gon shifted his weight, moving to tuck Anakin back in against his chest, and beckoning to his partner to bring himself back down closer. "Shh... shh, Ani," he murmured. "We're already warned, and neither Padmé nor your mother will be without protection. 

"Shh, Ani. You're not going to let this happen, and neither are we." 

Obi-Wan came back and took a seat beside Anakin as Qui-Gon held him close. All of the old teachings about attachment were in the front of his mind; yes, the boy was at risk because of his mother and his, well, love, even if he and Padmé were not officially a couple, but it was also a source of strength, because Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both were there to anchor, support, and guide Anakin. He rested a hand on Anakin's arm, squeezing lightly. 

"We will keep you, and the ladies, safe," he promised.

Anakin burrowed into his Master's arms, letting the security of the big man's presence wash through him. He then shifted so he could actually hold Obi-Wan's hand, nodding at that promise. He knew he was strong in the Force and with them, he was more than strong enough to guard against the Dark Side.

He had to be.

++++

Once Anakin was fully calmed down, and Shmi had been reassured that all was well, Obi-Wan went to find Panaka while their Padawan left to find Points and squad. Qui-Gon, however, headed for the Queen herself, feeling it best to have a small word of warning directly to the woman herself. She deserved to know that she might now be targeted not just because of Naboo, but due to Anakin's place in her life.

It would also allow him to get a better understanding for where the woman's feelings stood. He'd been keeping a careful eye on things through this mission, but aside from preferring each other's company, the two young people had been circumspect in their noted friendship.

Anakin found Points, together with his squad, in one of the courtyards as a helpful member of the staff had pointed out. He waited by a column for a long moment, just watching as the men joked and talked about Kamino and their recent duty with lighter hearts than he'd been worried to find in them. Fourteen and Twelve were both recovering well, watching the others and joining in with their own commentary on the best way to tear clankers apart with blasters.

"May I join you?" Anakin called, causing the able-bodied to snap to attention. "Cut that out, guys; it's just me and there's no war here yet," he said.

"Yet?" Points asked, not happy to hear that this peaceful place might be threatened.

"Hopefully not ever again," Anakin said fervently before coming to sit in the middle of all of them, closer to Fourteen to make it easier for the man to see and hear without having to move around too much. "Obi-Wan has gone to talk to the security commander here, but I need to ask you. All of you, though Points would still be in command if you all say yes."

"Sir?" Points asked with a little worry for the way this conversation was going.

"You know that if we can stop the war that is threatened, we're looking for ways to best let you and your brothers serve, right?" Anakin began, getting sharp nods from Points and a couple others. "One suggestion has been security details, for at risk members of the Senate and other Republic officials. 

"I've got one for you men, if you're okay with the idea of it." Anakin looked at each and every one of them. "I'm asking, not ordering, because I need to know you want to keep your charges safe out of more than duty."

Wiz spoke up. "Ask, then, Commander, because we'd do pretty much anything for you that doesn't violate any other orders."

"Yeah, what he said," Points told Anakin, giving his comm tech an eye-roll for speaking first.

"The Queen here, is in danger. The Trade Federation's Viceroy hates her. And she is solidly our ally. I need her protected as best as I can arrange for her," Anakin said. "It would mean learning how to live with the Naboo culture, because we don't want you guys obvious about it."

"We'll do it," Points said, after only a brief eye contact with each man. "But you said charges, unless you mean all her ladies?"

"They can go round for round with us," Eleven said sardonically. "But we'd sort of have to. She's always got at least one with her."

"True," Points said.

Anakin waited for them to settle, looking at him expectantly. "Her handmaidens would need to be protected, but the other charge I was thinking of is my mother. She lives here, very close to the Palace, and is a good friend of the pilots. Ric, our pilot for the trip? He is her husband, and could introduce you to her."

"She's not a direct representative of the Republic," Fourteen pointed out from where he was, and Anakin looked down at him, nodding. 

"I know. But she's my mother, and in danger because of that. If the enemy comes after the Queen and can't reach her, they might try for Mom as a secondary target, to try and leverage me," he explained.

"Wouldn't be a problem, having one of us there, the rest here," Points said. "If the Queen's Commander agrees, we'll do it, Commander Skywalker."

"Good; I'm glad. I know they'll be in good hands with you all."

++++

The Queen was in state when Qui-Gon first arrived, but Rabé invited him to remain in an inner chamber to wait for the Queen to be free. She was not expected to be long in the meeting. Nor was she, as she entered only about ten minutes after he had settled at the window that overlooked Theed.

"Master Qui-Gon," she said warmly. "You do look much better for your rest." She approved of that improvement, even as she was curious why he had sought her out, without either of the other two.

"I do feel much improved," he agreed, smiling slightly at her, "and you, Milady, look as stunning as ever. I hope you've had a pleasant morning?" 

News that someone had had a better morning than his would be entirely welcome. 

She gave the small smile her make-up permitted, but he could feel it was far larger in the Force. "I have had a lovely morning so far," she told him, amused privately that at least part of it had been her and half her handmaidens acting like girls at a sleepover, whispering in the big bed that was hers about the roundabout promise between herself and Anakin the evening prior.

"Good," he answered, nodding once as his own smile warmed. The feel of her in the Force, delighted and somehow shy at the same time, was steadying to him. A good thing, since all of his years had given him no particular wisdom on how to inquire about a young woman's intentions towards his Padawan. 

"Ours was... somewhat tumultuous, which is why I've come to find you this morning, Milady."

"Oh no." Her dismay wiped away all of the joy, and her serious nature asserted itself. "Is something wrong with Obi-Wan or Anakin?" she asked, careful on the precedence she placed on their names. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"They are both all right, now," he answered, disliking that he had dampened her spirits so, but there had been no way around it. "If somewhat shaken. The Force showed them a future, in something of a shared nightmare, that none of us wish to see come to pass. 

"Anakin's visions always have triggers, Milady, and the only change we could pinpoint comes to you, and he. Obi-Wan is concerned, and I think rightly so, that you may again be targeted. This time because you have such a powerful place in Anakin's life." 

Padmé raised a hand up, covering her mouth in shock that she might have brought distress to Ani, before she let her hand fall, put her chin up, and squared her shoulders. "Then I will have to be even more careful, Master Qui-Gon," she said firmly. "My term is at an end this year, but if I am to be a target even after that, I will make plans."

She did not deny her place in Anakin's life; they would have time in the future to work out details, but she knew now that she did love him. It was just a matter of letting him grow into who he was, and her laying down the mantle of Queen.

"Anakin went to ask Points and the others if they would stay with you," Qui-Gon told her, the instant flare of shock and dismay that slid into a steely determination something of a relief to him. That she had not protested in the slightest, only said that she would guard herself; he found that reassuring. "And also watch over his mother, assuming that Commander Panaka is willing to accept them. 

"You will have as much of my aid as I can give you, Milady, in that planning." 

She flashed him a grateful look, and then considered the rest of that. "I will speak to Panaka. Points and his men would be welcome in my home and accepted in my forces. And yes, we must protect Shmi as well, if someone is targeting Anakin through those he cares for."

There was a dangerous edge there, one that reminded him this woman who sought peace was not a fainting kitten when it came to fighting for what she believed in if left with no other choice. 

Qui-Gon nodded his agreement and acceptance, the flash of steel at Padmé Amidala's core a relief to him. Whatever she might feel for his Padawan, she felt it intensely and protectively. He was well-familiar with that. "Indeed," he agreed, then said more softly, "you have held his heart in your fingertips for as long as we have known him, Padmé. Be careful with it?" 

She met his gaze intently. "He stole mine when I wasn't looking, Master Qui-Gon. As careful as he has been to protect us both, I swear I will do nothing to harm his heart, let alone his path as a Jedi," she said softly. "Though… we may require assistance in that last." She was smart enough to know that this was going to be more difficult than just secretly dating.

"He has a way of doing that," Qui-Gon had to agree, as that loving, half-bewildered tone and her vow soothed him more. "There, too, you will have all of my aid. 

"I love my partner as fiercely as Anakin loves you, after all. How can I do less?" 

Padmé inclined her head to him in gratitude for that. What was her life that the boy she had met in a junk shop on a desert planet now held her heart so securely? Sabé had yet to stop teasing, which was how the rest of the ladies had wound up giggling over it with her this morning.

"I know that Jedi have a home in the Temple, but I wish you to always feel free to come to my home, as needed," she told him. "We are quite fond of both you and Obi-Wan, after all."

Touched, he smiled at her, quick and pleased. "Thank you, Padmé. Thank you very much."


End file.
